


Imagine: The Avengers meeting you for the first time

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Captain America, Hulk - Fandom, Ironman, MCU, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Just something fun I wanted to write. Imagine your first time meeting the Avengers.
Relationships: Captain America / Reader, Clint Barton / Reader, Hawkeye / Reader, Ironman / Reader, Steve Rogers / Reader, Tony Stark / Reader, bruce banner / reader, thor / reader
Kudos: 24





	Imagine: The Avengers meeting you for the first time

**Tony:**

The first time Tony saw you, you were dolled up and dressed in your absolute best for a charity gala that your art gallery was holding – and being one of the most influential people in New York, Tony Stark was of course invited. It was when you were giving your speech and thanking the guests, that you noticed the way Tony watched you from across the ball room, his eyes fixated on your every move. Any other man watching you the way he did would have made your stomach drop and give you the creeps, but it was quiet the opposite for Tony. His charm was switched on and his somewhat cheeky gaze lingered over you, a childish smirk across his face as you stumbled over your words throughout your speech. He found it somewhat endearing. It was at the end of the night as he brushed by you through the crowds of people that he slipped a card into your hand, with the address of Stark Tower and a time to meet him.

**Steve:**

Steve often found himself walking the dog of his elderly neighbour through Central Park, his good nature and often his boredom getting the best of him. It was while he was walking the senior labradoodle called Marcie near the lake that he spotted you speeding across the park, racing after the American Bulldog with a flattened basketball in his mouth, the red leash trailing behind the large grey coated dog. Picking up the speed, he began to race along side you, his legs carrying him slightly faster than yours carried you. He smiled warmly at you over his shoulder before shouting out to the canine, watching it come to a gentle trot and turn to face him. At this point you had stopped running, your legs turned to jelly and your heart pounding in your chest as your bulldog came running up to you again, that goofy smile across his face as he dropped the slobber covered ball at your feet. That was the first of many dog walks with Steve through the park together – but in future, with no basketballs.

**Thor:**

The first time Thor met you, you were sat with your friend at a coffee shop minding your own business. You and your friend were both clearly hungover, swapping your extravagant clubbing wear from the night before for a pair of sweatpants and a matching hoody, coffee cup in hand as you prepared yourself for the day. It was as your friend climbed to her feet, that a stranger besides her took the chance to try his luck. To say you or your friend wasn’t interested was an understatement – it was when you said ‘no’, for the third time that Thor climbed to his feet to intervene. But before Thor could take as much as a step, you too were on your feet and the stranger was on the ground holding a now bloody nose, your fist held above him as you ordered him to leave you alone. Thor’s heart was fluttering at the sight, his interest in you growing as you sat back down and went back to your conversation like nothing had happened. That was the first of many Sunday morning’s he would spend in that coffee shop, watching you from afar before finally introducing himself.

**Bruce:**

To say that Bruce was a light sleeper was an understatement. The nights that his mind wouldn’t switch off, he would often go for late night walks through the city, stopping off at gas stations and small convenience stores to pick up some snacks. One night, he walked a lot further than usual and that’s where he found the gas station you worked at – the moment he saw you he was a stuttering mess, more so than usual when you flashed a smile his way when he approached the counter. You were scanning his selections of chips and fizzy drinks through the till when you told him that you knew who he was – he was about ready to bolt out of there as soon as you mentioned the Green Guy, but when you told him the he was his favourite Avenger, he didn’t know how to respond. He got your hint very quickly when you made him aware of the time you got off shift and if he wanted to walk you home.

**Clint:**

The first time Clint and you met, you were with your rock group at a local bar, performing for some extra money to get you to the city. You were currently on the outskirts of New York, somewhere north of Orangetown with just enough fuel to get you a few more miles up the road. It was your lead singer and guitarist, bassist and yourself on the drums performing when he walked in, the unexpected cover of Bad Moon Rising blasting through the bar that caught his attention. Watching your body sway to the music you were playing, and the smile glued to your face was enough to make his heart pound and palms grow sweaty. What was supposed to be just a drink or two ended with him staying until last orders, sitting at a table with you in the darker corner of the bar, a cocky smile across his face as he admired everything about you. You were so full of energy and spirit, he found it impossible to take his eyes off you.


End file.
